Referring to FIG. 1, which is a schematic view showing an existing white organic light-emitting diode (WOLED) display panel, the WOLED display panel includes a first substrate 10 and a second substrate 20 arranged opposite to each other. The first substrate 10 includes a first base substrate 11 and a color filter layer 12 arranged on the first base substrate 11 and including a red light filter R, a green light filter G and a blue light filter B. The second substrate 20 includes a second base substrate 21 and a white light-emitting diode 22 arranged on the second base substrate 21.
Researches show that, for an existing color display mode using the WOLED in combination with a common color filter, its light utilization rate is low and the resultant display device is of a narrow gamut.